A Descoberta de uma Vida
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Severo e Hermione amigos e amados.


**Disclaimer**: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Nota**: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2010, uma iniciativa do grupoSnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos. Uma comemoração aos 50 anos do nosso Mestre.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione estava inquieta e o Mestre de Poções do outro lado da bancada já tinha percebido. A aluna tinha bufado mais do que um rinoceronte raivoso e trocado o peso do corpo tantas vezes de uma perna para outra desde que entrara no laboratório, que Severo estava começando a pensar que aquilo era uma dança nova que os jovens tinham acabado de inventar.

O homem não tinha levantado os olhos para observá-la, diretamente, desde que ela tinha chegado há uma hora e parado no lugar de sempre pronta para cortar, amassar, descascar, desfiar, enfim; o trabalho que sempre cabia a ela na ajuda no preparo de poções. Severo ininterruptamente dava total atenção ao caldeirão a sua frente e agora contava cada mexida lenta que coordenava no conteúdo azul escuro dentro do recipiente. Ele contava em latim e a cada murmúrio a cor do líquido adensava. Pelo que Hermione tinha conseguido ouvir ele já estava no número trinta, então só faltavam vinte algarismos e mais algumas raízes para descascar, o tempo seria bonzinho e passaria rápido.

Quando Severo terminou de contar ela suspirou aliviada e repousou a faca silenciosamente.

- Fale, quero dizer, pergunte. – Ele disse irritado enquanto diminuía a temperatura do fogo que ardia embaixo do caldeirão de cobre.

Hermione olhava para bancada e os ingredientes que ali estavam. Será que era certo o que iria fazer?

Severo virou os olhos diante da demora da jovem. Qual era o questionamento absurdo que ela estava preparando dessa vez? Voltou a dar atenção a poção, mas não deixou de ver quando a aluna foi até a pia e lavou as mãos e secou-as. Por que estaria fazendo aquilo a moda trouxa? Deixou de observá-la para pegar os ingredientes que estavam do outro lado da bancada.

- Senhorita Granger, a raspa de chifre de unicórnio! – Pediu com urgência.

Hermione quase voou ao voltar apressada para bancada. Passou as raspas que estavam dentro de um pequeno pires para o Professor e sentiu o toque gelado das mãos sempre frias dele. Nenhum agradecimento veio depois, é claro. A mesma mão que sentira o toque dos ágeis dedos foi até o bolso e tirou de lá um ponto minúsculo que o laboratório mal iluminado não revelaria a identidade. Olhou no relógio, só faltava meia hora, era agora.

O homem jogava as raspas uma de cada vez, se caíssem todas juntas poderiam não dissolver criando pelotas na poção. Com o olhar baixo seguiu o movimento da estudante que deu a volta na bancada e parou do seu lado direito.

- O que a senhorita tem a dizer precisa de aproximação? – ele colocou o pequeno prato de prata na bancada e olhou-a – O que eu disse sobre os limites?

Sim! Severo Snape tinha estabelecido limites até mesmo para aproximação, nenhum contato que atravessasse a barreira dos cinco passos de distância. Era absurdo, mas ela teve de aceitar sorrindo e quieta.

Hermione estendeu a mão para ele e antes de abri-la, virou-a, mostrando a palma da sua mão.

Snape forçou os olhos e enxergou o ponto pequeno, também percebeu que a mão da jovem tremulava de leve.

A aluna sacudiu a varinha e instantaneamente uma caixa de presente cresceu. Era verde escura enfeitada no alto de sua tampa com uma fita verde escura um pouco cintilante, mas nada chamativo.

- Feliz aniversário, Professor.

Severo não esperava tal atitude da parte da aluna, isso era visível na sua expressão um pouco aturdida. O crispar dos seus lábios e o cenho franzido sumiram conforme a visão e as palavras foram digeridas pelo seu entendimento.

A mão de Hermione ficou estendida até que ele pegasse o presente. Assim que o homem movimentou-se e retirou o pequeno embrulho da palma da sua mão, a jovem deu as costas e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera. Postou-se atrás da bancada e retomou o seu trabalho, porém, agora cortava raízes com uma força além da habitual.

O homem saiu do laboratório sem dirigir nenhuma palavra à aluna. Quando a porta fechou Hermione parou o que estava fazendo, literalmente ela tremia da cabeça aos pés. Será que ele gostaria do presente? Não teve tempo para refletir sobre a questão, logo a porta abriu e ela voltou a cortar. Faltou coragem para levantar os olhos e deparar-se com a reação vestida de negro diante dela. Não estava preparada para nenhuma grosseria, apenas tinha tentado ser gentil, educada.

- Senhorita Granger.

Apreensiva, ela mordeu os lábios e devagar ergueu a cabeça, o ato de cortar cessou. Viu os braços cruzados e aquela cara de indiferença. Droga! Só estava querendo ser agradável assim como ele foi quando ela fez aniversário.

- Obrigado.

O agradecimento parecia uma repreensão naquela voz tão grossa e sempre tão baixa, mas ela já o conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ele estava ou não brigando.

Um sorriso acanhado foi a resposta quieta de Hermione que acreditando que não viria nada mais além daquela palavra, abaixou a cabeça voltando para sua raiz. Porém, ela estava errada. Uma mão contendo dedos gelados tinha outros planos. O toque contido, de apenas dois dedos fez seu cérebro parar e ela largar a pequena faca afiada. Como? Quando viu já olhava diretamente para ele.

- Outro setembro chegará e eu terei de devolver a gentileza.

Ela não quis prender o sorriso.

- Isso se tornará um ciclo. – Avisou.

- E isso a incomoda? – Severo indagou.

- Certamente que não. – Hermione declarou diante da alegria discreta dele e abusando da sorte levou sua mão até os dedos de Severo, prendendo-se a ele através dos seus.

Não veio nenhum puxão brusco seguido de uma reprimenda. Ele apenas aceitou o gesto carinhoso e relaxou. As palavras não precisaram ser ditas, as mãos falaram por elas. Um sentimento que tinha crescido forte em meio às noites não dormidas devido a necessidade que a guerra trouxera, as repreensões de um sonserino taciturno e as respostas de uma corajosa grifinória. Aos diálogos curtos que com o tempo estenderam-se. As troca de olhares e toques inesperados que culminaram em bochechas vermelhas de ambas as partes; agora rebentara . A amizade construída e o amor recém-descoberto estavam presentes naquele laboratório nos dedos necessitados de carinho de Severo Snape e nas mãos ternas de Hermione Granger.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal da Comu "Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape", as Snapetes, a todas do grupo Snapefest e àqueles que sempre deixam reviews.**

**Sorry pelos erros.**


End file.
